Raphie I'm scared
by therandomer5000
Summary: Raph and Mikey are in trouble and it doesn't look like they'll make it out alive! Just a fluffly One-shot! Lots of brotherly fluff! bit of blood R&R x


**This is not slash just adorable fuzzy brotherly fluff! enjoy xx**

* * *

**Raphie.. I'm scared**

Raphael was trying to keep his head above the slowly rising water but it was proving difficult, the pain was making him feel woozy.

_'How could I have been so stupid?' _He thought to himself, _'I can't believe I cause this.. and I managed to drag Mikey inta this.. I'm such an idiot!'_

He shook his head angrily as Mikey's sniffling grew slightly louder.

''Shaddap Mikey! we don't want them to hear us!'' Raph growled, Mikey's sniffles quieted.

He wasn't quite sure who 'They' were but he suspected the foot.

He had wanted to go out for a ride on his motorbike but Splinter had set a strict rule about not being able to go topside alone so Raph made Mikey go with him. He wasn't sure what exactly happened, he remembered being on his bike.. he was going faster than the speed limit thanks to the lack of traffic and he remembered him and Mikey joking about something. Then he'd felt a pain in his arm.. Mikey screamed as his vision faded away, he guessed the bike must have toppled over. Luckily neither of then were hurt because he had decided to slow down when his vision was fading.

''There's gotta be a way out'' Raph growled. This chamber had been empty of water when they had woken up but since then loads of water had been rushing in. ''If there's a way in there's a way out!''

Mikey let a muffled sob out, he was cold and frightened. They'd been in here for a while and it didn't look like they were going to escape.

''you wanna help me here?'' Raph snapped.

''Raphie... I'm scared'' Mikey's voice trembled, they couldn't see each other but Raph tried to look into his face anyway.

''Y-Yer wha-?'' Raph gasped, Mikey never admitted defeat especially to Raph!

''I'm scared'' Mike mumbled, ''Go ahead, make fun of me! But I don't care! I'm scared Raphie!''

''Why?'' raph asked dumbly.

''We're gonna die.. and nobody will even know!'' Mikey sniffed,

''D-Don't be scared bro'' Raph frowned with a soft voice, ''there's no point. We're gonna be ok''

''No we're not'' Mikey hiccupped.

''Yes we are'' Raph grinned determinedly, ''Cause, Mikey, Long ago I made a vow.. A vow to protect our family, especially you. I promised to protect ya from anythin' and everythin', even if it means I get killed.. and Mikey.. I don't plan on failin' ya. You're gettin' out of here one way or another''

''Raphie'' Mike sniffed as he went numb, he couldn't stay afloat much longer, ''I'm sorry... for everything I've done to you... I'll miss ya bro''

''Don't you dare give up!'' Raph hissed as Mike's eyes fluttered closed. he sank below the water. Raph dived under and brought Mikey back up. ''No.. Mikey.. please.. don't do this to me...''

This was it. he had failed his family and worst of all, he had failed his baby brother..

''No!'' Raph growled, ''This ain't the end!'' He pulled Mikey against him and reached up to touch the top of the chamber, he started knocking on it and scrabbling at it to try and escape.

''Raphie... Stop'' Mikey said with a weak voice, ''Please.. You're making your fingers bleed''

''i don't care'' Raph growled as he put his cheek against Mikey's forehead. ''Listen kid.. I need you to do me a favour. Please.. just.. just hold yer breath for a little while and just hold on''

''I'll try'' Mikey wheezed before taking a deep breath.

Raph dived under the water.

There had to be a door or something! How else could they have been dumped in here?

Mikey was starting to fade again and Raph was too but he had to fight against it.

_'Yes! finally.. Please hold on Mike.. just a li'l longer.. don't die on me.. I haven't told ya how much I love ya yet'_

Raph pulled at the door and after a while of harsh tugging he managed to prise it open.

The water carried the two turtles along corridors as it flowed out of the room. The ride came to a stop and Raph carried Mikey outside where he collapsed on the grass.

He had hoped that once they got out everything would be ok but it was cold outside and they were both exhausted.

''Way ta go bro'' Mikey whispered, ''Ya got us out''

''But.. It wasn't enough'' Raph growled, ''I FAILED!''

''No Raphie..'' Mike gasped for a breath that wasn't going to come. ''Ya did good'' Raph rolled over and looked at his pale, weak brother and noticed that his leg was a dark red. He shuffled closer to take a look at the bleeding wound.

''You're hurt?'' Raph gasped.

''I'm sorry.. I didn't wanna worry you'' Mikey choked.

''mikey... You idiot! Ya shoulda told me! This is why yer dyin', all coza motor bike crash!'' Raph growled as hot tears spilt from his eyes. Mikey stared at him through cloudy blue eyes.

''I'm so sorry Mikey'' Raph sobbed, ''I should never have dragged ya out here.. it's all my fault''

''I don't blame ya Raph'' Mikey coughed, ''Don't be so hard on yourself''

''I can't live with out ya bro.. non of us can'' Raph didn't bother hiding his tears. ''I love ya Mikey.. Please don't leave us''

''I love you too Raphie.. You were my hero when we were little.. you still are'' Mike sniffed.

''Don't talk anymore ok? save yer breath'' Raph pulled Mikey onto his lap and held him.

There was a flash of light as the battle shell drove up to them, Donnie and Leo rushed out.

''We got your signal'' Don said, ''one of you pressed the panic button''

Raph looked down at Mikey who smiled weakly at him.

''Didn't think of that didja Raphie-boy'' Mikey wheezed before his eyes fluttered shut.

''Mikey..'' Raph shook his head in disbelief as Don and leo lifted him into the van.

''C'mon Raph, we need to get Mikey home'' Leo called urgently, Raph rushed into the van and held Mikey's cold hand all the way home.

...

Mike's eyes began to open, he could see a green blur hovering over him.

''uh'' Mikey groaned, his vision cleared and he finally saw Raphael's relieved face.

''Thank god'' Raph sighed as he fell back into the chair next to Mikey's bed, his little brother stared at him with wide eyes before flinging himself out of it and onto Raph's lap. Raph caught him before he could fall off, he held him close and smiled.

''Easy Mikey.. just take it easy.. everything's ok'' He whispered.

''ya know.. you're good at being a big brother'' Mikey sighed, ''I know you think you aren't.. and I know it bothers you..''

''Thanks Mikey'' Raph swallowed down his pride and kissed Mikey on the forehead. Mikey looked at him in shock. ''hey! we almost died! Am I not allowed to kiss my baby brother after almost losing him?'' Mikey just chuckled wetly as tears fell from his eyes.

''Thanks for not giving up, Raphie'' Mike sniffed, ''i love you''

''i love ya too bro'' Raph smirked.

Leo and Donnie shut the lab door softly, they'd never seen that side of Raph before. They'd always known he was a big softy, especially when it came to Mikey!

* * *

**Please Review xxx**


End file.
